


do you wanna die?

by pekobuki



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Goodbyes, Guilt, Poetry, Regret, Sonnets, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekobuki/pseuds/pekobuki
Summary: a farewell to akamatsu kaede





	do you wanna die?

**Author's Note:**

> set before the chapter 6 revelation

I don’t think I ever said those words to you

words that slip from my mouth out of habit

instead you killed a man, with your light hue

it wasn’t said, you were flung like a rabbit

I didn’t get to tell you about your eyes

or about how I liked your ambition

Using minimum words, I kept my guise

quiet like a fox, it wasn’t a mission

my mind convinced myself that I didn’t care

when your body was strung like a doll and thrown

across your talent, I wanted to swear

sick reaction, you were crushed to the bone

do you want to die? I wanted to ask.

what would we be? Happy? if I had unmasked


End file.
